


bathroom

by suneasunea



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneasunea/pseuds/suneasunea
Summary: 尼奥对自己“初生”的身体尝试了一次探索。





	bathroom

尼奥把浴室门拉开的时候，金属构造发出的声音几近于倒塌，这里有一股霉味儿，墙上的角落里藏着不安分的潮虫，尼奥剥下来一点霉菌，像深色的、长毛的呕吐物。然后他打开水管把那肮脏的东西冲掉了，在他光滑的指头尖上，霉菌无路可逃。  
他光着脚踩在水里，这是一个新世界，也是一个旧世界，他可以对自己的身体重新充满疑惑。尼奥动了动脚趾，五指张开的模样变得真实，水流进他的指头缝里，尼奥的指甲还带着最后一丝肉粉色，他不知道自己作为新生儿的样子，他又看了看自己的手，忍不住咬了一口，小型的牙印刻在了指头上，疼痛也是真实的。  
是这样的，他被迫唤回了一些本能，对爱的好奇，有时候，他想用嘴去尝尝，放在舌头上的似乎才是真正的感受。于是尼奥品尝自己的指头，带着浴液伪造的牛奶气味，但的确是甜的，咬出来的一点血也是甜的，像刚进入秋天时品尝树叶的汁水。  
尼奥感到了一丝快乐，充实的快乐，饱满的快乐，像成熟的果实在树梢摇摇欲坠。不是被虫蛀过的快乐。他伸向自己的下体，好奇感是那么纯粹，哦，冒险，探索，打破那一切。  
水流过尼奥的胯下，他感觉自己的肛门猛地缩了起来，那样强有力的刺激使他浑身一个激灵，紧接着身体迎来了一次体贴的暖流，像是刚温过的牛奶灌进了他的器官里，尼奥轻轻的呼气，他的身体正在产生微妙的变化，他仰着脖子，让热水流过舌根。  
尼奥的手指一次次划过自己的阴茎，他内心涨的厉害，他把自己的大腿敞开，他甚至将手指往后面探去，这是他完整的身体，实实在在的皮肉，实实在在的性器。他拨弄自己的身体，听见自己的声音。  
尼奥扶着那扇生锈的门，一阵阵晕眩跳进他的脑袋，脱离了母体后，连呼吸困难的感觉都加深了一层，他靠着墙壁渐渐滑落，过分滚烫的澡水依然淅淅沥沥地浇了下来，但他的手却没有抽离自己的下体，该死的，稀薄的空气使他更加需要这一场自慰。他能感觉到自己阴茎的温度，龟头不断摩擦过他的指肚子，快要喊出声音了——  
但是尼奥疲倦到奄奄一息，浴室的热气灌进他的喉咙，淋漓尽致的一切使他终于射了出来，但手上的黏液却很快被水冲走了，他的脑袋撞到了一旁的墙壁上，看起来就像是睡着了的、脆弱的小孩子，浑浊的体液残余了一些在尼奥的脸颊，可他看起来还是过分的纯洁。纯洁到你在抱住他的时候，想去轻轻啃噬他的肩膀。  
尼奥坐在水里，在失去意识之前，他想起久违的培养皿，那是他挣脱出来的子宫，然而在这迷惘的一刻，他却又掉了回去。水包裹着他，冲洗着他，宛如再一次新生。

“尼奥。”墨菲斯坐在床边，看着他坚定信念着的救世主，缓缓睁开双眼，迷惘的、带着一些未褪去的脆弱。尼奥有些发懵，墨菲斯擦干净尼奥脸上的体液，他不得责怪些什么，仿佛救世主的一切只不过是天真无邪。  
墨菲斯轻轻摸了摸尼奥的脸，尼奥虚弱的张开嘴，嘴巴裂着一个口子，他便伸出舌头舔了舔。墨菲斯心里一滞，却只是给他端来了水。  
尼奥咕咚、咕咚的咽着，看起来很焦急，脸上的潮红还未褪去，喝完水后他又舔着嘴唇望过来，眼睛变得亮了一些，他歪着头问问题，仿佛一切都没有发生过。  
但墨菲斯看到了，看到了他在浴室自慰的后果，看到了把他抱到床上后他还在沉浸的春梦，看到他再次叫喊着射了一次，看到他的精液停留在他那张纯净的脸上。  
但墨菲斯看到了一切。


End file.
